User talk:Slayingthehalcyon
Undid ban Welp, I told myself if I got head, I would unban you. Luckily, Mother fate was on your side, and Head turned up on the damned dime. However, bring in anymore retards that doesn't listen to me after the 3rd warning, I will ban you too. It part of your job to tell him to stop as well since you brought him in the chat. This is the last warning from me about the chat, and next time I will not let Mother Fate let the coin land on head. Have a good day. [[User:BidPuma|BidPuma]] 23:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Reformatting Armor Pages Thanks, I'd appreciate help with the armor pages if you have time. I've been using a series of templates Mckrongs originally put up on the [[Magyuru Armor]] page, in addition to one of my own creation. At the top of each page is the main info box, [[Template:InfoBox-Armor Set|InfoBox-Armor Set]], followed by a series of four other templates: [[Template:Armor Info-02|Armor Info-02]] for slots and descriptions, [[Template:Armor Info-03|Armor Info-03]] for the creation materials, [[Template:Armor Info-04|Armor Info-04]] for listing defense and resistance values, and the recently created [[Template:Armor Info-04|Armor Info-04]] for skill points. I just put them in order and separate them into sections while double-checking info and adding the missing stuff. Right now I'm working on Low Rank MHFU Armor, but you can start anywhere you like. If you have access to High/G-Rank stuff, though, it might be good for you to start there, as I don't have that information yet. Hope that helps! [[User:Farbeitfromme|Farbeitfromme]] 21:16, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Slayingthehalcyon, it's Farbeitfromme again. Thanks for all your help with the armor pages! I'm just messaging you to ask you a question. I'm getting close to finishing the preliminary reformatting for the low rank Freedom Unite armors, and I'm not sure which direction to go. Do you think people would rather I continue with the High Rank MHFU armor or move on to Low Rank Tri armor? It's possible that more fans are playing Tri, so maybe I should switch to that. What do you think? Thanks, [[User:Farbeitfromme|Farbeitfromme]] 22:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) renaming the armor images Hi, I understand the need to change the names of the armor images, but if I change one, I must replace everything. Right now I'm in an irl errand that ends around evening and I'm only logged in in my blackberry so some of my time is pretty handicapped. So if I'm going to do it, it's gonna be later on at midnight or tomorrow. I just need some of your patience time, for now use the original names, thank you. [[User:Mckrongs|Mckrongs]] 00:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo yo and Hello! Hello there, Halcyon. In my checking of the wikia activity, as well as the talk page of one user named Jasperism, it seems you might have been a bit of a dick. :/ Sorry I couldn't think of a more formal word, but that's what you were being. You don't go and edit somebody's talkpage just because they put a few opinions of their own on it. Sure, it would have been better if he'd put them on his userpage, but you didn't have to go and annoy the fella in the first place. I'm glad you apologised, but he can whatever he wants with his talkpage. It's his. o,o Thanks, [[User:TigrexJeff|TigrexJeff]] 07:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) BAN why was i banned, i did not do anything wrong![[User:Dr. Sonya|Dr. Sonya]] 00:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards :You made Art mad, and you acted like an idiot. ''[[User:Slayingthehalcyon|Hal]][[User talk:Slayingthehalcyon|cy]] 01:04,3/5/2012'' ::what how?--[[User:Dr. Sonya|Dr. Sonya]] 01:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::You acted like a blumbering Idiot and made Art mad. Art doesn't like blumbering idiots. ''[[User:Slayingthehalcyon|Hal]][[User talk:Slayingthehalcyon|cy]] 01:22,3/5/2012'' ::::I think you act gayer than me sometimes, slaying, i think you need to shut up and stop stereotyping, your mean and prejudice. so just leave me alone, and stop judging, im suprised that guy didnt ban you, after all you were being homophobic.--[[User:Dr. Sonya|Dr. Sonya]] 01:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Learn how to use the talk page my friend. I have been here for a long time, You already made Art mad. He was probably just letting me toy with you. ''[[User:Slayingthehalcyon|Hal]][[User talk:Slayingthehalcyon|cy]] 01:36,3/5/2012'' ::::::blahblahblahblah--[[User:Dr. Sonya|Dr. Sonya]] 01:39, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Brad, Sonya, Don't tell me that I'm going to have to explain this to you again... ''[[User:Slayingthehalcyon|Hal]][[User talk:Slayingthehalcyon|cy]] 01:40,3/5/2012'' ::::::::let me make this very clear for you, I COULD GIVE A '''Nibelsnarf''' ABOUT YOUR EXPLANATIONS--[[User:Dr. Sonya|Dr. Sonya]] 01:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Well then good, for you. ''[[User:Slayingthehalcyon|Hal]][[User talk:Slayingthehalcyon|cy]] 15:37,3/5/2012'' Let's see here/ Someone hand me a copypasta of the chat. [[User:Mckrongs|Mckrongs]] 16:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I don't have a copy of the chat. [[User:Slayingthehalcyon|Halcyon]] Message from Loss Thanks. [[User:Lord Loss|Lord Loss]] 10:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) where u the one that asked if i had more of those pics?(resource maps from mhp3rd) Yo baka You're not banned fool. We can kick people since a week or 2-3 now. '''''[[User:Artemis Paradox|Artemis Paradox]]''''' ([http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artemis_Paradox talk]) 11:12, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :I have to say, Art, that kicking people is, er, ''seems'' quite rude. You know what you would do if someone kicked you and you didn't know of the new Wikia rule. I don't wanna make you mad, but he would have a point. And calling somebody a "dumbass fool" isn't exactly fair, since if he did it back to you, he'd be banned (because obviously blocks are unheard of) and life would go on. -[[User:Zeldas ganon|Zeldas ganon]] 13:12, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately Zeldas, Art knows Halcyon, and Art always say things like "Dumbass fool" and whatnot to me as well, so it's nothing serious or anything. As for the kicking people, I kicked Halcyon out of nowhere while we all were having a conversation, and I did it for the lulz just because it is completely random and unrelated. He didn't break any rules whatsoever, although he mistook it as a ban which is understandable since a few weeks ago, there wasn't any kick feature in the chat. It was ban only. '''''[[User:Vesuvius|Vesuvius]]''''' ([http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Vesuvius talk]) 13:17, May 26, 2012 (UTC) You people seriously have to stop accusing me of every kick and ban that takes place here. It's starting to get on my nerves and for you that is not a good thing. Cut it out. '''''[[User:Artemis Paradox|Artemis Paradox]]''''' ([http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artemis_Paradox talk]) 14:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Lol, we all know what happens when you get mad ;) and, honestly most kicks are you. But I've not heard of you banning someone, even when they ''really'' deserve, i.e, MH1Dumah. And, usually you're the only admin here, so blaming you is fairly seeable ;) [[User:Zeldas ganon|Zeldas ganon]] 17:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Your plea is not getting through to my good side. I'll keep an eye on you from now on. :'''''[[User:Artemis Paradox|Artemis Paradox]]''''' ([http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artemis_Paradox talk]) 20:27, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::You guys spammed my talk page.... each time I thought it was somebody important. ... ohwell. [[User:Slayingthehalcyon|Halcyon]] [[User talk:Slayingthehalcyon| The roar]] I take that offensively. Perhaps you shouldn't be able to enter the chatroom after all. '''''[[User:Artemis Paradox|Artemis Paradox]]''''' ([http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artemis_Paradox talk]) 13:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry. I was angry at my friend at that moment, it was my fault I was kinda upset. so I snapped. sorry. [[User:Slayingthehalcyon|Halcyon]] [[User talk:Slayingthehalcyon| The roar]] Re: Weather forecast: ouch. '''''[[User:Artemis Paradox|Artemis Paradox]]''''' ([http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artemis_Paradox talk]) 07:54, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Spazing's Messages hey we should chat some time. cool profile and can i burrow that anime agna picture. thx bye![[User:Spazing|Spazing]] ([[User talk:Spazing|talk]]) 03:43, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Spazing ill just take it[[User:Spazing|Spazing]] ([[User talk:Spazing|talk]]) 04:00, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Spazing SnS Tree